A liquid crystal display device is used in various fields of OA equipments such as a personal computer and a television set, taking advantage of the features such as a light weight, a thin shape, and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is used also as displays for a portable remote terminal such as a cellular phone and a PDA (personal digital assistant), a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
In a process for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device, a measure against static electricity is indispensable. For example, there is a possibility that the static electricity generated in the manufacturing process or invaded from the outside gives damage to circuits containing various wirings and switching elements in an active area. For example, an electric power supply pad in a polygonal shape is provided in an electric power supply portion on one substrate to supply electric power to the other substrate. If wirings such as a common line having crooked portions are arranged adjoining the electric power supply pad, the static electricity invading to the power supply pad or wirings easily concentrates in an angled portion of the electric power supply pad or the crooked portion of the wirings, and easily discharges. Therefore, there is a possibility of destroying neighboring wirings and circuits. Various techniques for improving tolerance over such static electricity are reviewed.